Monster
by Flaignhan
Summary: You've got no idea what he's capable of.


**A/N:** This was originally going to be a companion piece to _One by One_, and it can be read as such, but it also works just fine on its own. I hope at least. It's quite trippy, quite short, and quite unsettling. Or at least it was for me when I was writing it. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><strong>Monster.<strong>

**by Flaignhan.**

* * *

><p>You think you know what he is.<p>

A loser. A waste of space. A failure. A pathetic little rodent.

You're wrong. And he's going to show you.

You think you understand him. His mind, his motives, his _heart_, but you don't.

You don't know what he's capable of.

But he's going to show you.

You think he seeks power. You think he hates mudbloods and muggles and halfbreeds and scum.

He doesn't. In fact, the two people he hates most in the world are purebloods. The one he feels a slight twinge of guilt about is the mudblood. Only a twinge though. And not nearly enough for him to change his mind. Not even close.

It's going to be huge.

He can't wait to show you.

You think he's just a tag along. _They_ think he's just a tag along. And a pushover. He might have been at one point, but now he's a man. He's an adult. He's not taking any more of this. He's had enough.

Just you watch. He's going to show you.

You think he's the butt of all the jokes. You think he's an easy target, and really, he is. Of course he is. He only has to look in the mirror to realise that. You'd think the werewolf would be the easiest target. But no. Somehow, he's ended up even lower on the food chain than the halfbreed monster.

Not for much longer though. He's got his own target, and it's a tough one. A hidden one. But he's going to hit it. He's going to get a bullseye. He's going to watch them burn. And he's going to feel good about it.

Stick around if you like. He's more than happy to show you.

You think he's a coward. You think he hides behind the robes of taller, greater wizards. You think he carries out orders because all he knows is how to keep the biggest baddest bully in the playground happy.

You're wrong. He's just been biding his time. And every time they laugh at him, every time they put him down, every time they show off and make him look stupid in front of other people, he adds it to the list in his head.

He can recall every time they made him feel like he isn't worth the skin that he lives in. He's lost count of them, but they're all there, inside his head, stewing away. He's going to get revenge.

He's _so __excited_ to show you.

You think he's going to do all of this out of fear of _him_. You think he was swayed by his followers, and you think he's only doing it to save his own skin.

That's a lie.

He's been waiting for a chance like this for _years_. He had no idea it would appear, right in front of him, so perfectly formed. It is the exact shape of vengeance. His mouth tingles with pleasure when he thinks about it, his fingers tremble, and his lower lip wobbles.

To look at him, you'd think he was scared. You're wrong though.

He's thrilled, because he _just __can't_ _wait_ to show you.

You think he's going to hate himself for the rest of his life. You think dreams of them will haunt him in his uneasy sleep. You think those piercing green eyes will be forever staring into his soul and revealing him for what he is.

You're wrong.

He's going to sleep just fine. Because even though _she_ is kind, and _she_ has never done him a single wrong, and _she_ always helped him when he was stuck with his work and _she_always helped him revise for exams and _she_ was always the one that told _them_when enough was enough, she still married _him_. He can't understand it. He thinks something must be wrong with her. Or perhaps her kindness was false, to appease her own guilt over how badly he was treated.

Either way, she's collateral damage.

It's unfortunate. But he won't lose any sleep over it.

Stand by his bed every night if you don't believe him.

He'll show you.

You think he's a monster. You think he's evil, or perhaps that he's mentally ill. After all, how can he bring about the death of a child?

The little brat won't even know he was ever alive. He won't be missed. And the world will be a better place without him anyway. No doubt with his father's influence, he would have grown up to be just as arrogant, just as conceited, just as cruel and just as elitist as the man who tormented someone he called a _friend_.

Maybe he is a monster. But if he is, he is a monster who has been created by his victims. They've been chipping away at him for years. Poking him with a stick, waiting for him to bite.

But this rat's bite is worse than its...well, the others always did have the upper hand there.

Not for much longer though.

They've got _no __idea_ what he can do.

But he's going to show them.


End file.
